1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow sled and more particularly pertains to a portable snow sledding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sleds is known in the prior art. More specifically, sleds heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of snow sledding are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,172 to Clement a snow sled which is composed of several flat boards pivotally connected to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,964 to Gibson discloses a collapsible snow sled. The sled includes a deck for sitting and a single runner front unit which also has a deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,445 to Monreal discloses a water or snow wishbone shaped sled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,341 to Torok discloses a snow sled. The sled includes a disk shaped platform and a steering support member.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,517 to Hill discloses a snow sled. The sled includes a top and bottom plastic shell which are closed upon each other to define a space therebetween.
In this respect, the snow sled according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus which has great stability and is readily portable.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved snow sled which are portable. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.